The present invention relates to a water distributing device for shower systems and operates for distribution of water from a showerhead to a hand-held shower element.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The existing devices provide distribution of water in only two directions. In addition, in this case in the system, a bracket for the hand-held shower element is provided separately.
In new shower systems there is a need to provide additional positions for distribution of water in two directions simultaneously, with the possibility of adjustment of water dosage according to the directions, as well as a complete shutoff of the device. However, these functions are not provided in the existing devices.